$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {4} \\ {4} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {0} \\ {2} & {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{2} & {4}-{-2} & {4}-{0} \\ {4}-{2} & {1}-{1} & {2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {6} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$